U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,447 (McMullin) issued Oct. 28, 2003 discloses an umbrella type device which clips onto the side of a bottle and provides a sun shade over the bottle for keeping the beverage shaded.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 394,589 (King) issued May 26, 1998 discloses a similar umbrella type device which is carried on a base having receptacles for beer bottles and provides a sun shade over the bottle for keeping the beverage shaded.
Neither of these devices has been successful and neither is convenient for packaging or supply as a simple inexpensive item which has significant opportunities for product promotion and also provide the customer with a useful device.